Faberry Note
by DiannaRoss
Summary: ¿Cómo es que de tantas personas me fui a enamorar de ella? Está ayudando a la policía a encontrarme para que me condenen a muerte. Definitivamente estoy en problemas, ¿qué pasaría si le confieso todo? ¿dejará de ayudarlos o les dirá la verdad? Puedo arriesgarme, si me rechaza pero no dice nada moriré en vida y si les dice igual moriré. ¡Arriésgate Fabray!
1. Renacimiento parte 1

**Glee no me pertenece y tampoco Death Note, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños [Ryan Murphy y Tsugumi Ōba] Esto es una adaptación, al principio puede que parezca todo muy igual, pero en los siguientes capítulos se verá un cambio.**

**Pensamientos de Quinn: Estarán en cursiva.**

**Pensamientos de Santana: Estarán remarcados.**

**Noticias: Subrayadas.**

* * *

Mundo Shinigami

-He ganado de nuevo, ¡qué suerte!

-Santana, ¿no quieres jugar? deberías jugar al menos ésta vez.

-No gracias, pasó -dijo Santana sentada en la orilla del risco mirando a la nada.

Mundo Humano

-Señorita Fabray, ¿está prestando atención a mi clase? ¿sería tan amable de traducir la siguiente parte? -pidió el profesor amablemente. Quinn tomó el libro que estaba frente a ella y se levantó.

-Sigue las enseñanzas de Dios y recibe sus bendiciones, así el agua de los océanos será abundante y las furiosas tormentas no llegarán -terminó de leer Quinn y antes de que el profesor pudiera decir algo se escuchó el timbre dando por finalizada la última clase del día.

Hoy en Cleveland, Ohio, Andrew Ormisher de 23 años ha sido arrestado por ser sospechoso del asesinato de su compañero de piso, un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años. Escuchaba decepcionada Quinn las noticias mientras caminaba a su casa.

_Todos los días es la misma mierda en las noticias _

**¡Qué ridiculez!**

_Este mundo es..._

**Una porquería.**

Otro día de clases en la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad Capital y otro día aburrido para Quinn Fabray, la mejor de la clase que ahora mismo se encontraba viendo hacia afuera. Evidentemente algo llamaba su atención, esto era un cuaderno con pasta negra que caía aparentemente del cielo, lo siguió con la mirada hasta ver como caía en el pasto. Al final de la clase salió del edificio donde se encontraba y por simple curiosidad, se dirigió al lugar donde había caído la extraña libreta para levantarla. _¿Death Note? _abrió la extraña libreta dando paso a hojas en color negro con algo parecido a un instructivo _Como usarlo: El nombre de la persona que sea escrito en este cuaderno deberá morir -_Al terminar de leer eso la cerró y la dejó de nuevo en el piso- _¡Que estupidez! ¿Cómo alguien va a morir con sólo escribir su nombre en una libreta, es bastante ridículo... y enfermo, es como esas cadenas que envían por correo. El nombre de la persona que sea escrito en este cuaderno deberá morir, ¡Por favor!._

Quinn esperaba pacientemente a que el tren pasara para poder continuar su camino. _¿Qué pasa? Debo haberme vuelto loca _-con esos pensamientos siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa. Ya en su cuarto y sentada en su escritorio volvió a abrir la libreta encontrándose con más instrucciones. _  
_

_"Esta libreta no tendrá efecto si el propietario no piensa en la cara de la persona cuando escribe su nombre. De este modo, la gente que comparta el mismo nombre no se verá afectada"_

_"Si la causa de muerte es escrita antes de 40 segundos, así es como ocurrirá"_

_"Si la causa de muerte no es especificada, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón"_

_"Tras escribir la causa de muerte, durante los siguientes 6 minutos con 40 segundos se deberán escribir los detalles de la muerte" -_terminó de leer las primeras instrucciones y quedó algo consternada por eso- _Es tan irreal, pero igualmente las instrucciones son muy específicas _-pensó Quinn a la vez que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-Así que sí escribo un nombre, esa persona morirá, realmente no creo en eso -volvió la vista al cuaderno sobre el escritorio y le entró curiosidad, así que tomó un bolígrafo y abrió la libreta en la primera hoja en blanco- _Un momento, sí esta libreta es real, me convertiría en una asesina... Pero eso es imposible, sigo creyendo que esta libreta es completamente falsa._

Un hombre de aproximadamente 46 años es sospechoso de querer robar un banco, se dice que debido a las acusaciones que el banco le hace hoy por la mañana tomó como rehenes a ocho niños y dos adultos de una escuela primaria. La policía está intentando negociar con él, revelaron que su nombre es Ryan Murphy -en la televisión, que en ese momento Quinn se encontraba viendo se dejó ver a un hombre de boina amarilla, chaleco gris y camisa de cuadros. Después de escuchar el nombre del presunto criminal y ver su cara volvió a tomar el bolígrafo y escribió el nombre del tal Murphy en el cuaderno, deseando por una parte que todo fuera una broma y por otra, esperaba que el cuaderno fuera real.

Después de cenar con Judy Fabray, su madre y su hermana menor, Frannie; subió a dormir con la duda taladrándole la cabeza. A la mañana siguiente se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela.

-¡Quinnie! ¿No bajarás a desayunar? Necesito ir a hacer las compras -escuchó un gritó desde la planta baja.

-¡Enseguida voy mamá! -respondió Quinn a la vez que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras- Buenos días -saludó a Judy con un beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a la mesa donde la esperaba un delicioso desayuno: Huevos con bacon, bacon y más bacon. Estaba a punto de sentarse y tomó el periódico ya que era una costumbre para ella leerlo. Lo desdobló y fue sorprendida por algo que estaba escrito en la primera página Ryan Murphy: sospechoso de robar un banco fue encontrado muerto ayer por la noche a la vez que los rehenes salieron de la escuela donde los tenían, los rehenes dicen que empezó a presionar su pecho con fuerza y luego sin más, cayó al suelo. _¡Mierda! Debe ser una coincidencia, sí... simplemente debe de ser eso. Aún así, debo probarla de nuevo para estar completamente segura. _Estando en la escuela se puso a pensar de nuevo en lo que había pasado. _Debería ser algún tipo de criminal, necesito ver resultados inmediatos._

-¡Hey, Lady Hummel! -gritó un chico alto y robusto empujando a Kurt Hummel, el primer chico en admitir su homosexualidad desde que entró a esa escuela- _Podría matar a Karofsky, después de todo es el chico más molesto que he visto en mi vida, pero... No, no puedo matar a ninguna persona cercana a mí. _Quinn salió de la escuela después de haber concluido con éxito todas sus clases, como siempre. _¡Mierda! Cuando vas caminando por la calle y miras a tu alrededor es cuando te das cuenta de que hay gente con la que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si no estuvieran._ Se detuvo por un momento al ver como dos chicos se acercaban a un chico que se creía mujer y por lo tanto se vestía como tal.

-¡Fenómeno! ¿A dónde vas? -se escuchó que decía uno de ellos- mi nombre es Michael Collins y el de mi amigo es Albert Cash, nos presentamos por cortesía, aunque después te torturemos, no te importa, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo te atreves a salir vestido así? Eres un mal ejemplo para cualquier persona de este pueblo y das vergüenza -dijo el otro mientras corría hacia él, cuando lo alcanzó lo estrelló contra una reja y empezó a golpearlo hasta que cayó al suelo. Quinn miraba discretamente desde un callejón mientras escribía el nombre de los dos chicos en la libreta negra. Esperó pacientemente 40 y 50 segundos respectivamente para ver cómo el primero se desvanecía y el otro que estaba justo al lado de la carretera era atropellado por un camión que aparentemente salió de la nada.

_¡Es la prueba que necesitaba!_ -pensó Quinn con los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión- _la Death Note es... es real._

-Ha llegado la hora de bajar, han pasado los días necesarios.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde vas Santana? -preguntó un shinigami que tenía algo parecido a una oz en la mano.

-Lamento decirte esto, pero a donde quiera que vayas en este mundo todo lucirá igual -dijo otro shinigami.

-Es que... perdí mi Death Note -los otros dos se echaron a reír.

-¡Pero que despistada eres Santana!

-Tu tenías dos Death Note si recuerdo bien, ¿no? ¿Perdiste ambas?

-¿Tienes idea de dónde la has dejado?

-En el mundo humano, ahí es donde está -respondió Santana mientras bajaba unas largas escaleras para estar al borde de un tipo de portal hacia el mundo humano, lo miró con determinación y abrió sus alas para finalmente viajar hacia la otra dimensión.

* * *

**No sean malos, no es mi primera historia, pero es mi primera adaptación así que no sé si la hice bien o mal ¿qué les parece?**

**Si alguien que lea esto no sabe que es un shinigami, el próximo capítulo lo explica todo. Iba a escribir todo el capítulo, pero mi padre me ha regañado, así que lo dividiré en dos partes. La otra parte espero subirla mañana, todo depende de si alguien la lee :3 Larga vida a los fanfics.**


	2. Renacimiento parte 2

**Ni Glee ni Death Note me pertenecen, los uso como medio de entretenimiento. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

-¡Bienvenida a casa Quinnie! -exclamó Judy en el momento en que Quinn entraba por la puerta principal- no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto hoy.

-Sí, hola madre, es que no... -la rubia se quedó un poco desconcertada al ver que su madre estiraba las manos como si fuera a recibir algo- Oh, sí. Los resultados de el examen nacional, aquí debo de traerlos -dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila, cuando logró encontrar los resultados estiró su manó y los entregó- toma.

-¡Vaya! volviste a quedar en primer lugar, no es que me sorprenda, pero muchas felicidades.

-Gracias mamá, ahora si me disculpas, me iré a estudiar a mi cuarto. Por favor no me interrumpas.

-Por supuesto... ¡hey Quinn! ¿Quieres algo? ¿Algo que necesites? -preguntó Judy al pie de las escaleras.

-No mamá, muchas gracias -contestó Quinn cerrando la puerta de su habitación. _Ya tengo lo que necesito._ Puso seguro a su puerta, encendió la luz de su escritorio y abrió un cajón que contenía la Death Note donde se dejaban ver las más de dos páginas llenas de nombres de criminales mientras reía maliciosamente.

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo -escuchó una voz que no reconocía. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un extraño ser, del susto por la repentina aparición, gritó y echó su silla para atrás cayendo al suelo haciendo que ésta rodara. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, este ser vestía de negro con cadenas en los pantalones, su figura era delgada pero sin llegar a los extremos y su altura era de aproximadamente dos metros- me parece que no deberías estar sorprendida, soy Santana, la shinigami que dejó caer su Death Note en tu mundo. Por el modo en el que reías hace unos momentos estoy segura de que sabes que ese no es un simple cuaderno viejo -Quinn la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y sin decir una sola palabra, cuando reaccionó, tomó la silla del respaldo para apoyarse al levantarse.

-¿Así que un shinigami? un dios, en este caso diosa de la muerte. Pues no me sorprende verte, de hecho, estaba esperando por ti... Santana. No tenía duda alguna de que ese era el cuaderno de un shinigami, pero verte aquí con mis propios ojos me hace actuar con mayor certeza.

-Que interesante, tengo que decir que yo he sido la sorprendida, no me esperaba esto.

-Había sabido acerca de Death Notes que llegan al mundo humano, pero esta es la primera vez que alguien hace todo esto en tan sólo cinco días. Una mayoría de gente estaría asustada por hacer esto.

-Estoy completamente preparada para lo que pueda pasar, Santana -dijo Quinn mientras volvía a tomar asiento- usé el cuaderno aún sabiendo que pertenecía a un shinigami, ahora el shinigami está aquí. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿te llevarás mi alma o algo así?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Es alguna fantasía de los humanos? No voy a hacerte absolutamente nada. Cuando la Death Note toca el mundo humano, ésta pasa a pertenecer inmediatamente al mundo humano, por lo tanto ahora es tuya -dijo Santana señalándola.

-¿Es mía?

-En caso de que no la quieras se la puedes dar a otro humano, pero si lo haces todos tus recuerdos de la Death Note serán borrados.

-¿Entonces puedo utilizar la Death Note sin pagar ningún precio? -preguntó Quinn asombrada.

-Se podría decir que sentir el terror y el tormento sólo conocido por los que la han utilizado, ese es el precio que hay que pagar. Cuando sea tu momento de morir, yo seré quien escriba tu nombre en mi Death Note, pero debes saber que el humano que haga uso de esa libreta no podrá ir ni al cielo ni al infierno por toda la eternidad, eso es todo -rió Santana- ahora sabes que esperar una vez que mueras -unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron su plática.

-¿Quinn? -llamó su mamá.

-No hay problema, responde -sugirió Santana. Quinn guardó la Death Note bajo la cama, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-Traje algunas manzanas, los vecinos nos las obsequiaron. Tu habitación está muy oscura, te lastimarás la vista -reprochó Judy. _¿Qué sucede? ¿Mamá no lo ve?._ Quinn cerró la puerta y se dirigió donde Santana.

-El cuaderno originalmente me pertenecía a mi, cómo ahora tú eres la que lo utiliza, eres también la única que puede verme. Nadie más puede oírme tampoco, podríamos decir que la Death Note es el vínculo entre el ser humano, Quinn -tomó una manzana de la canasta que había llevado Judy- y shinigami Santana -terminó de decir dándole una mordida- ¡Deliciosa!

-Esta bien, ahora te preguntaré algo. ¿Por qué me has elegido a mi? -volteó a ver a Santana que estaba terminando de devorar todas las manzanas- ¿Estás escuchándome? -preguntó con algo de enojo. Santana se saboreaba las manzanas como si no hubiera un mañana y se limpiaba la boca con su muñeca.

-Estas manzanas del mundo humano son excelentes, ¿cómo puedo describirlas...? Jugosas.

-Responde ahora mi pregunta.

-Veamos... Yo no te elegí a ti, simplemente dejé caer mi Death Note al mundo humano. ¿Creías haber sido elegida por tu inteligencia? que arrogancia. La Death Note cayó cerca de aquí y la recogiste por casualidad, es todo. Por eso es que escribí las instrucciones en inglés, el idioma universal.

-¿Entonces por qué la dejaste caer? Escribiste instrucciones muy específicas, no intentes engañarme diciendo que todo fue un accidente.

-¿Quieres saber por qué? Bien... lo hice porque estaba aburrida, los shinigami no tenemos mucho que hacer en nuestro mundo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos durmiendo o jugando. Si te ven escribiendo nombres en la Death Note se burlan de ti y te preguntan "¿Por qué trabajas tanto?" ni siquiera podemos escribir el nombre de otros shinigami porque no morimos y matar personas del mundo humano no es divertido desde allá, creí que sería más divertido estar presenciando todo desde aquí -hizo una pausa y vio la Death Note- como sea, realmente me sorprende la cantidad de nombres que has escrito, pero tengo una pregunta rubia hueca. ¿Por qué sólo escribiste la causa de muerte del chico que murió atropellado por un camión?

-Si no escribes la causa de muerte, la persona muere de un ataque al corazón y esa es la mejor parte, Santana. He eliminado a los más peligrosos criminales, el índice de criminalidad está disminuyendo rápidamente.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Pronto todo el mundo sabrá que alguien está eliminando a aquellos que no respetan la ley, quiero que el mundo sepa de mi existencia. ¡Que sepan que hay alguien juzgando a los malvados!

-Pero ¿qué es lo que tratas de conseguir?, digo, ¿qué te importa?

-Yo también estaba aburrida, al principio no creía en ello pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hay algo en la libreta que te incita a querer utilizarla por lo menos una vez.

_**Flashback **_

_¿Qué he hecho? ¿De verdad he matado a esos dos hombres? Eran vidas humanas después de todo, ¿realmente tengo derecho de juzgar a alguien de ese modo? Un momento, estoy haciendo el bien, el mundo es una porquería ¡las malas personas deben morir! Alguien debe hacerlo, y esa soy yo aunque tenga que sacrificar mi cuerpo y alma porque el mundo no puede seguir siendo de esa manera. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuera otra persona la que tuviera el cuaderno? ¿habría hecho lo mismo que yo? ¡Claro que no! pero ya que yo tengo el cuaderno en mis manos yo puedo hacerlo. ¡Utilizaré la Death Note para salvar el mundo! _

_**Fin de**_** flashback**

-Al principio sólo escribía el nombre de los criminales más peligrosos, quienes obviamente mueren de un ataque al corazón. Pero las demás personas que también merecen ser castigadas irán muriendo poco a poco con enfermedades y accidentes, así por fin el mundo tomará el rumbo correcto. Haré que en este mundo sólo vivan las personas que son consideradas como buenas.

-¿Estás consciente de que al hacer eso cuando el mundo, según tu criterio, quede limpio de escoria serás la única escoria rubia que quede?

-¿Escuchas lo que dices Santana? soy una estudiante de derecho que está en el cuadro de honor de mi escuela, sin mencionar que me consideran una de las mentes más brillantes en Ohio y otros 36 estados. Claramente cuando todo esto acabe me convertiré... ¡en el ser más alabado de este mundo! ¡Seré como una Diosa para todos!

**Tal como lo pensé, los humanos son algo... ¡Interesantes!** pensó Santana mientras veía como Quinn miraba hacia la ventana claramente imaginando cómo sería el nuevo mundo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, perdón por las faltas de ortografía o alguna cosa que se me haya escapado, pero nunca los reviso, los termino de escribir y ¡KABOOM! los subo.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que por lo menos la primera parte les haya gustado. Gracias por las alertas y favoritos.**

**Debo preguntar esto ¿Por qué hay dos "cho"? ¿No son la misma persona, o sí?**

**Me gusta tener una fan, eres mi primer fan :3**

**Gracias a laars15, writeforlive, cho15, cho, guest y guest por comentar. Y a monik17cano por leer.**

**¿Podrían hacerme un favor los que no tienen cuenta? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿sí? :D ¿Pueden ponerse un alias o así? Es sólo para que pueda hablarles individualmente en caso de necesitar hacerlo. Bueno ya, nos vemos a la próxima... eso si quieren.**


End file.
